The Love Story: Book I
by Little Ordinary Very Exciting
Summary: A story about love and friendships.


Co-written with Venus Raya LeBeau

Disclaimer: We don't own _X-Men_, it belongs to the people who made it up, we are writing for enjoyment and love of the fandom only, not for profit or money.

* * *

One really hot summer's day at the pool a woman named Rogue was sitting near the pool in her red bikini in a deckchair, sitting next to her Gambit was trying not to look at her.

Rogue decided to go back to the mansion because she thought Gambit was getting too close by shuffling over with his deckchair. When they got there Angel was asking to come back but Wolverine did not allow it till Storm begged him to let him stay.

Meanwhile Rogue was in her bedroom getting changed. Gambit was hanging around the window outside trying to look in, when Rogue noticed him and shut the curtain. Then she went to the library to get a romance novel to read.

When Jean and Cyclops passed the library in the hall, Cyclops was still saying sorry for fighting Wolverine over her.

Jean said, "It's not me who you have to apologise to, you have to apologise to Logan."

Scott went back down the hall and went to Wolverine's room and knocked at the door. Wolverine came to the door whilst shaving, and Cyclops apologised for the silly fight. Then, Jean came running up to him and gave him a hug for actually apologising.

Wolverine slammed the door on them in anger, snapping through the door, "Get a room!"

Suddenly Gambit ran by whilst Rogue was throwing books after him for spying on her earlier.

Then Storm came storming down the hall because she had lost something, while Angel was making himself an instant microwave dinner in the break room. She had lost her mobile phone. She walked into the break room to ask if he'd come by it.

"Sadly, no, but do you want some chicken parmigiana?"

She got worked up at this comment and stormed out of the room.

Jean and Cyclops were still talking about things and Wolverine was still hiding behind his door, clenching his fists, when Jean asked Cyclops if he wanted to come and have Nachos with her.

Meanwhile Nightcrawler was digging a burial for Frost's remains.

Someone knocked at the mansion door with a fancy knock. Storm came to the door. It was a new student with the power to change colours and camouflage with her surroundings.

"I'm Hazel," she said. "I want to be a student here."

"Come in," Storm told her.

The instant she walked in the door and saw Nightcrawler, who'd come to tell Storm that he'd finished digging Frost's burial plot, their eyes met, and she fell in love.

Embarrassed, she started to turn blue, and fled from the entrance room.

Wolverine came up to Hazel as she was running away and said, "Don't you want to see your room?"

Hazel changed back to her normal colouring and he showed her to her room.

"It used to be Frost's room," Wolverine told her, but she didn't know who Frost was.

Shortly after that, Nightcrawler came to her room and knocked at the door. Before she could answer the door he ported back to his room out of fright and nervousness.

Then he went to pick some flowers out of the garden, which he attached a note to saying: 'I would love to be able to change colours.' So he ported back to her bedroom door, left it there and left.

When she got the note, she smiled, but she did not know who it'd come from because it did not have a parting address nor any name.

Meanwhile Rogue was still throwing books at Gambit and then Gambit couldn't run anywhere else so he had to jump in the pool, and then Rogue stopped throwing books and stomped off; she'd run out of books, anyway.

Cyclops was in Jean's room trying to propose but he was frightened she would say 'No' so he took a chance at love and asked. And do you know what the answer was?

"I do."

At that moment, she hugged him and they went to the break room to tell everyone their good news.

Then, while they were talking, Wolverine stormed out because he was very angry. Then Gambit told Rogue that he really, really, really super liked her. And at last, Nightcrawler had the courage to talk to Hazel, and they made great friends, but he never told her that he'd been the one to write the letter and enclose it with the bouquet of flowers.

Once a week, he still wrote her a letter, just to know a bit more about her in her reply, which she addressed to the front desk: 'To my secret friend.'

* * *

To be continued in _The Love Story: Book II. _Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you read, thanks. *smiles*


End file.
